Where's Rumple?
by CATSfanatic
Summary: Rumple and Mungo come back from burglarizing houses down the street when Mac kidnaps Rumple. Find out about Mac's evil plan and what happens to all the Jellicles...... Chapter two is finally here! Rumple is back, but who's the mysterious cat? Read!
1. Where's Rumple?

Where's Rumple?

It was a dark night, and Mungo and Rumple had just come back from ransacking the houses down the street from the junkyard. They were about to fall asleep when Macavity attacked! He paid no attention to the sleeping Jellicles. He waited in the dark until Rumple fell asleep.Then he carried her sleeping form into his lair and tied her up.

_The next morning......_

Rumple woke up and tried to stretch. When she wasn't able to, she looked around at her surroundings and screamed. "OY! What am oi doin' in your lair, Mac?!" Suddenly, he walked into the room. "Mac! What is wrong with you?! What do ya think taking me hostage is going ta gain fo' you?" "Actually, Rumpleteazer. There is nothing wrong with me. When I was checked on my evil scale it said I was 100 evil. And I planned to take you hostage, demand a ransom for your life, burn down the junkyard and reduce it to ruble with the Jellicles in it, killing them and forcing you to become my mate and to repopulate the Jellicle world with evil kittens like me, and kill you. MWA HA HA!" "Wow, that was a mouth-Wait a minute! You're going to kill me and the Jellicles just so the whole Jellicle world will be filled with idiots like you?!" Yes, that is exactly what I've planned, my cursed little prisoner."

_Back at the Jellicle Junkyard……_

Mungo was just waking up when he noticed Rumple was missing. He didn't notice she was gone until he noticed that he didn't hear her say, "G'mornin', mate." _That's funny, _he thought. _Rumple always greets me good mornin'. Maybe she's sleeping with Vicky or Jem._ So he looked over at the tiniest kittens of the pack. When he didn't find her, he woke up Vicky and asked if she had seen her. "Of course not," she replied. "She was sleeping with… WAIT! Now I remember. Mac came during the night and kidnapped her. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream woke up the rest of the Jellicles. "What? What? What happened?" muttered the rest of the Jellicles. Vicky started sobbing while everyone else crowded around her and asking if she was alright. "Rumple's gone!" she sobbed. "I bet it was all my fault!" Everyone comforted her while Mungo came up with search parties to look for Rumple. "Okay, Pounce and Tumble, you search in the streets around here. All the kittens, look in the small tunnels, holes and pipes you can find. And the rest of you, you're coming with me to Mac's lair." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay people, let's search!" Everyone set off in their directions and looked fruitlessly. But back at Mac's lair……

_Rumple's dungeon at the bottom of the cave._

"How did I get myself into this? How?" "I could have been playing with Vicky and Jem, instead of sobbing here alone! This is hopeless!" Somebody, please rescue me!"

"I couldn't help overhearing what you said about help, Rumple." Said Mac over the speaker. "But that is nearly impossible. I have security cameras everywhere. You can't escape or be rescued."

Seconds after the speaker clicked off, Mungo's head popped through the bars of the cell. "Rumple! What are the odds we would find you here?" Rumple just shrugged her shoulders in surprise, not able to speak. "Well, let's get ya out o' there." He climbed through the bars with ease.

Finally being able to speak, she asked, "How did you get past the security cameras?"

"Oi asked Tugger to break them before we got he'. Now let's get ya outta here."

While Rumple untangled herself from the ropes, Mac walked in. You could tell he was shocked to see her free. And he was surprised to see Mungo there to. His mouth gaped open in shock. "How did you, Where?" Mouth hanging open, he walked across the room. The surprise finally wore off. "You may have set her free, Mungojerrie, but YOU will never see the daylight again!" He jumped at Mungo, unable to contain his anger. Rumple screamed in terror.

_At the junkyard, the Jellicles hold an emergency meeting…….._

Where could they be? They left only an hour ago." "Maybe Rumple was in Mac's lair and they're in trouble." "Quick, Jellicles, to the cave!" Each Jellicle brought something they thought they would need to beat-up Mac.

_In Mac's Lair……………….._

Mungo and Mac were on the ground; clawing, biting, and scratching each other. Everyone just watched in either A) shock B) horror or C) both of the above. The Jellicle rescue team suddenly stomped into the cave. The queens shrieked in terror. The toms jumped in the battle to try and save Mungo. Clouds of dust flew up around the cats. When it disappeared, Mac was nowhere to be seen, leaving the Jellicle toms scratching each other. Which, I must add was not a pretty sight. Everyone was bloody, and most were confused about why they were there. Mungo was the first one to be broken out of his trance. "Rumple, where is she?" She came out of the shadows, and Mungo raced to her for a hug. As they were hugging, she pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the back. As that happened she lost her trance. Thank god the blow was not fatal.

Mungo forgave her for it, and after being hospitalized for a few weeks, was good as new. Mac was nowhere to be seen for the rest of their lives. But one day, a kitten looking very similar to Mac was found lurking in the shadows……………….

To be continued…….


	2. Who is that cat?

Thanks to all of my reviewers… I guess I wouldn't be continuing this fanfic if it weren't for them. You guys know who you are. Anyway, this update was long overdue, so here is the next chapter of Where's Rumple.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the secret character, and the plot.

Mungo and Rumple were sitting under a tree in the junkyard. Rumple was explaining why she had stabbed him in the back. "It felt like someone had cast some ruddy spell on me. Then, the next thing I know, I'm stabbing you in the back. I'm sorry."

"For the last time, mate, it's okay. I forgive you." Mungo replied. He didn't want her to feel guilty. He heard rustling behind him. "Did you hear that?" He asked his friend.

"No. Maybe you're just hearing things. Everlasting Cat, I made you delirious!" Rumple cried, jumping on him.

For the next hour, Mungo had to convince Rumple that he was fine, and that it wasn't her fault.

In another part of the junkyard… 

The kittens Vicky, Electra, and Etcetera (Et) were playing Hide-And-Seek. Electra was It. She began counting. "1.. 2... 3..." Vicky and Et scampered off to hide.

"98.. 99.. 100! Ready or not, here I come!" Electra finished. She began looking for her friends. As she was looking through a pile of junk, she heard a voice behind her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What is a beautiful kitten such as yourself doing here in all of this filth?" She turned around. Behind her stood a red cat with stripes of black and a white underbelly. She nearly screamed out loud. _He looks just like Macavity!_

As she opened her mouth to scream, he covered her mouth with his paw. "Now, now, is that any way to treat a new cat? Now, I will let go of your mouth if you promise not to scream. Now will you be quiet?" She slowly nodded, his paw still covering her mouth.

"Good." He slowly moved his paw away from her mouth. She closed her gaping mouth, but continued to stare. "That's a good kitten. My name's Markusan. I was walking around the neighborhood, looking for a place to live, since my owners tossed me into the street. I thought this place might be good. Is it?"

"My name's Electra, and sure it is! It's amazing."

"Electra. Hmmm…" He walked around her, examining her. "The name suits you."

"C'mon," she said, taking his paw, "I'm going to show you around the junkyard and meet everyone here. First you have to meet Old D. That's what we call him for short. He's the leader of our tribe of Jellicles." She started leading him through the junkyard, temporarily forgetting her game of Hide-And-Seek. _I like him. He's really nice, and pretty cute too. Maybe we can be friends!_

Hidden in some random pile of junk… 

Vicky and Et watched her through the shadows. "Do you think she forgot about our game?" Et asked her sister. Vicky nodded, but she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were on the mysterious red and black cat. _He's so handsome.. But he'll never like a kitten like me. _She sighed.

Et looked over at her older sister. "Vicky?" She said, nudging her in the arm. "Vic? Are you okay?" There was a faraway look in her eye, and she was fluttering her eyelashes at the new cat. _Oh boy, _Et thought, _my older sister has lost it._

Vicky started to walk out of her hiding place and follow the two cats. She walked as if in a trance, her eyes transfixed on the red-black cat. "Vicky!" Et called after her. "We're still playing Hide-And-Seek even though Electra forgot!" These calls fell deaf to Vicky's ears.

"Vicky! C'mon, at this rate, Electra's going to find you and I'm going to win!" She smiled at the thought. "Hey, maybe that won't be too bad. I never win anything." She looked up. "Oh, Everlasting Cat! Vicky, wait up!" she called after her older sister, running to catch up to her.

Walking through the junkyard… 

Electra and Markusan met many Jellicles on the way to meet Old D. They saw Coricopat and Tantomile, Bombalurina and Tugger (making out under a tree. No surprise about that,) Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, and Rumple and Mungo. It seemed like everyone was walking around in pairs that day.

Electra walked over to the tree where Rumple and Mungo were sitting. She pulled Markusan along with her. Behind them, Vicky and Et hid in some random bushes. "Rumple, Mungo, this is Markusan. He's new to the junkyard." Electra announced.

Rumple and Mungo waved hello. Markusan nodded to Mungo, smiled at Rumple. He bent down, took Rumple's hand, and kissed it. "my dear lady, what a surprise to see you again."

Rumple snatched her hand away. "I don't think I know you," she said slowly.

Markusan feigned shock. "Why of course you do, my lady. We met a few weeks ago. Surely you must remember."

"I'm sure I would, but I don't." Rumple was confused. _Who is this bloke? I never met him!_

"Well, maybe you'll remember me sometime later. Well, see you two later." He said, and waved goodbye. Electra pulled him towards the wall, but Rumple could have sworn that he turned back and winked at her.

In some random bushes… 

Vicky started to cry. "He doesn't like me!" She sobbed. "And he never will! He likes Rumple!"

Et patted her on the back. "It's okay, Vic, there are a lot more fish in the sea. Which reminds me, can we find some lunch?"

Vicky sniffed, and wiped away her tears. "Okay, let's go. Race you to the den!" she cried, and they were off.

Finally at the wall… 

'This," Electra said, pointing at the wall, "is the Vicarige Wall. You go here if you want to talk to Old D. Just jump up on the wall, like so," she said, jumping on the wall, and call his name a few times. "Old D, Old D!" Markusan joined her on the wall and helped her shout for Old D. After a few minutes of calling his name, they saw him come out of a den.

"Children, I heard you calling me the first few times. Now, what do you want?" He asked, coming up to the wall.

"Old D, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. He's new to the junkyard. This," she said, gesturing to Markusan, "is Markusan."

Markusan nodded. "Nice to meet you sir. I needed a home, since my owners kicked me out. Can I stay here?"

"It's nice to meet you, Markusan, and of course, you are welcome to stay here." He turned to the other kitten. "Electra, you are to be Markusan's guide. Show him around the junkyard, and help him get settled." Electra nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Markusan said, smiling.

Old D felt uneasy. There was a glimmer of something in his eyes. There was something wrong with that cat. He just couldn't put his finger on it. After they left, that young cat had looked at him with a sly grin….

**Well, there you have it. The long awaited chapter. So, what did you think? Please review!**


End file.
